Origin of Present Evil
Synopsis Romatron returns after being "defeated" earlier by Mig and remembers the very first time he encountered Mig when Mig was just 13 years old. Plot Outside of the city, a tall figure was shown trutting his way through the desert-y landscape. It was a brutally cold and windy day as well. The figure stopped walking and saw the city with his wide eyes. He had a large cloth over his mouth and a large blanket over his whole body. He kept pushing onwards. Just then the cover blew off his body and mouth. Figure: I made it back... His feet were shown walking down the hill and his shadow was shown on the side of a building. Then, his full body was shown. It was Romatron, the "defeated" foe of Mig. Romatron: Excellent...time to surprise Miggy with a piece of the past... He reached to his blanket/cover and pulled out a small, metallic buzzer-like object. It blinked red. Romatron looked at it all around. Romatron: I hope this will trigger his memory of the first time we...encountered each other. It sure will. '----------(Flashback)----------' Young Mig and Young Clepron were shown running really fast in what appeared to be a large dirt road with mountains and fields. Young Clepron: COME ON! WE MUST HURRY! Young Mig: UM THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT! HURRY FOR WHAT? The two then stopped once they reached a large mountain/cliff. Mig breathed heavily and Clepron looked at it. Mig: What is it dude? Have you lost it? Clepron: SHOOSH! I know what I am doing. He examined the cliffside very closely. His eyes narrowed as he looked around. Just then, the trees began to rustle and shake. Mig looked up curiously and spotted a large metallic pterodactyl zooming above. Mig: Uhhhh...what is that? Clepron looked up too and examined the bird-like creature. It flew down along with 4 others of its kind. Nearby, a figure, Romatron, was watching the two as the large metallic pterodactyls surrounded them, most likely intending to eat them or kill them. Romatron: Hm... Mig and Clepron both backed up into each other and Clepron got out his domo gizmo. He began blasting but the pterodactyls blasted large red rays from their mouths, heating the ground. Mig pressed his gamatrix and slammed it down fast, not technically choosing a particular alien for this moment. Sonic Boomer: YES! Perfect! Clepron: MIG LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!!! Romatron's eyes grew wide. He zoomed in on Mig and looked at his orange gamatrix symbol. Romatron: The Gamatrix Boy...he's real. He then zoomed in on the cliff Mig and Clepron were apparently trying to reach. He looked very closely and spotted a small, closing-like object connecting to the mountain, perhaps hiding the control panel. Sonic Boomer blasted the pterodactyls and some were destroyed, most of them flew away, harmed but not too badly. Mig transformed back. Voice: Good job. Mig and Clepron turned around and saw a large man standing there, praising Mig and Clepron by clapping. Mig: Uhh who are you... Voice: Miguel. I think it's time we were properly introduced. I am...your uncle. Dan Tennyson. I am a magister for the plumbers here on Earth. Mig's eyes grew wide. Clepron gasped at the sight of actually meeting a real magister. Mig: YOUR MY UNCLE!? Dan: Yes. I think we have met before but you were too little to remember. He spotted the Gamatrix on Mig's wrist and his eyes widened as well. Dan: Is that...the actual Gamatrix? Made my Azmuth? You...my nephew bears it!? Mig: Yea. I got it a year ago. I don't know how it ended up on Earth but I guess I'd say I'm a lucky pro at this. Dan smiled and looked at Clepron. Dan: Now, what are you two doing here anyways? Clepron: I came here with Mig to get into the plumber base. Here. Mig: There's a plumber base in the cliff? Amazing! Just then, Romatron jumped down, but quietly. He hid behind a tree and looked at Dan, Mig, and Clepron. He then blasted the cliff right next to Mig's arm. Mig: What the heck? The three turned back and saw Romatron's face quickly go down. Mig pressed his gamatrix and Romatron made his move. Dan got out his weapon and began blasting at Romatron, who easily managed past it. Mig slammed down his gamatrix and became Tige-Rodent. He jumped into the air and pounced down onto Romatron, causing him to fall down. Tige-Rodent: Not smart to ambush us! Romatron: Also not smart to attack me either. He got out a switch, pressed the button, and gas shot down around the three. Romatron quickly ran to the cliff, pulled up the close switch, pressed a green button, and a large doorway opened in the cliff. He ran inside. Tige-Rodent transformed back into Mig and Dan cleared all the smoke. Dan: He's inside...HURRY AFTER HIM! The three got up and sprinted inside on the pursuit for the evil Romatron with an unknown plan. Romatron had ran into the secret entrance and sprinted up to the control pad. The walls came down in front of him and the pad flashed. He opened up the glass case. Romatron: Hm...impressive thinking plumbers... Just then, Romatron got out a little gadget and plugged it into the keypad. It exploded and the pad made all the doors open up. Romatron: But not impressive enough. He ran down through the secret base and saw Mig, Clepron, and Dan nearing him. He smiled and pressed a button on the wall, causing the wall to drop suddenly. Mig slowed down and looked up at the wall blocking his way. Dan: He's in... Mig: URRGHHH!!! Maybe Puncherbot can open the door! Just then, a hatch in the ceiling opened up. It shot down solid bars like a cage around them and enclosed. Mig couldn't see as he slapped down the gamatrix. He became Spiker. Clepron: MIG CAREFUL WITH THE SPIKES PLEASE! Spiker: I CAN'T SEE! Dan: I'll get us out if I even have to! Just stand- Just then, Clepron blasted a hole in the cage doors with his strong beams on his domo gizmo. The 3 walked out. Dan: -Or you can do that. Whichever works. Spiker: Uh...guys the door! Pay attention much? They ran to the pad and saw it was broken and unusable, as Romatron had broke it. Spiker: It was that guy who broke it! Dan: Try and see if you can get the door open manually. Spiker and Clepron nodded and faced the large door. Spiker shot at it and broke a large hole through it. The 3 walked through it and saw another door. Clepron: OH COME ON! Dan: I got this, no worries. He got out a large machine that quickly transformed to be even larger and more destructive. He blasted all the doors open and they all climbed through. Mig transformed back and tumbled, pushing Clepron and Dan into a large switch. The wall then opened and they tumbled inside. The door closed up behind them and blue lights came on. Mig: UHHHH!!!! Sorry? Clepron: MIG YOU IDIOT! A large hallway appeared and many different rooms and doorways. Mig began messing with his trix out of boredom as they explored the halls. Dan: If I am correct...that freak should be heading towards the main control room. Mig pointed at the silhouttee of Romatron disappearing down a hallway. Clepron and Dan ran after him and Mig did as well, still messing with his trix. Romatron continued running down the hallways and grabbed out a large, metallic buzzer-like object in his hands. Romatron: The ultimate device of corrupting energy and making it unstable is in my hands now...YES! Just then, the three stopped suddenly and saw a large elevator-like object moving downwards towards them. They jumped on and it quickly moved up. The gamatrix then flashed orange and made a weird noise as it flashed brightly. Clepron: What did you do to that thing? Mig: How should I know? Maybe it's just updating or whatever. Just then, the entire esclator began shaking and large explosions were heard. The three faced up and saw a smoking esclator heading right at theirs. Dan: O_O OH NO! Mig, Clepron, and Dan looked helplessly up at the incoming impact of the unstable esclator and Mig began looking through the silhouttee holograms of his aliens. Clepron: MIG MIGHT WANNA HURRY IT UP A LITTLE HERE! Mig: Dude I'm trying!! Just then, the esclator slammed into theirs and caused a violent and loud explosion and noise. They all tumbled down and Mig slammed down his gamatrix. Mig transformed into a new alien. Unknown Alien: WHOOOAAAAA!!!!! Clepron and Dan looked at him as they began to get closer and closer to the floor beneath them. Clepron: MIG HELP US! Unknown Alien: THIS GUY IS KINDA NEW TO ME, JUST SAYING! Dan got out a large grappling hook and threw the hook end up at a safe ledge. He grabbed onto Mig and Clepron and swung them up to the ledge, as the pieces of the esclators hit the ground and exploded. Mig looked up at a large switch and lunged to it. He grabbed onto it and it began flashing and glowing. His arm covered up the entire switch and techy lines grew on it. Lights flashed from it and a door opened. Clepron: Mig whatever you did...LET'S HURRY IT UP! Mig jumped down and looked at himself. Unknown Alien: Hm...hacking and technological powers? SWEET! Welcome to the club...um...Control Freak? Yea! Control Freak walked to the door and transformed back into Mig and he looked at his trix, which it had turned back to its normal state. Dan: Come on...let's get to the control center. I'm worried about- Just then, red lights flashed everywhere around the secret base. Doors locked and slammed down and walls began turning red and white. Romatron was shown to be in the control center of the base, and shown with the switch on top of the main control pad. It was blinking and a countdown button was ticking. Romatron: EXCELLENT! Absorbing all avaliable power from this base...just perfect for connecting to Mig's gamatrix to lead my empire. Mig, Clepron, and Dan made it to the control room. Mig stopped to breathe heavily. Mig: Did we honestly have to sprint that fast up here? I mean...really? He followed after Clepron and Dan and they stopped to face Romatron. Romatron: Hello. May I help you? Dan: Who are you and what are you doing here? Romatron: Romatron would be the name, stealing energy to control my empire would be the game! He pointed at the lights flashing, the quick expanding of white and red, the buzzer, and the ticking holographic countdown. Mig: Well we're gonna stop you. So sucks for you. Romatron: Oh you, the Gamatrix kid...I've heard so much about you...I'll be glad to take that little transformation device off your arms and use it for my personal gain. Clepron: Are you stupid or something? Romatron glared at Clepron and typed in on the computer controls. A large hatch opened up in the ceiling and large, white and red robots jumped down and aimed their weapons at the three. Dan: You stole plumber software and installed it in those? Romatron: Um yea. I said I was doing that. Mig twisted up his gamatrix and slammed it down, becoming as Iceitope. Iceitope: Well I'll be absolute SURE to stop you then. He blasted ice at the robots while Clepron and Dan tried to stop Romatron. They combined their attacks and blasted him hard. Nothing seemed to work out. Iceitope: UURRRGHHH!!! He blasted ice at the robots and froze them, which caused them to spark and freeze up completely. He then transformed back into Mig and Mig ran up to Clepron and Dan. Romatron blasted Dan and Clepron into Mig but he got up and faced Romatron. Lights and electricity flashed behind him and the base began to break and turn completely red and white, the whole entire mountain/cliff did as well. Romatron: Give it up Miguel Tennyson!! Give it to me! Mig: Oh how I wish I wanted to give to you... He twisted up his gamatrix and scrolled down Control Freak's hologram and slammed it down, becoming yet another new alien. Unknown Alien: WA!? ARGHHHH!!! Romatron: It appears your too little to ever even come close to stopping me now...sucks for you then. Unknown Alien: I don't think so Mr. Romatron! ...Um...Minuscule will make sure to hault your little operation here! The unknown alien, now named Minuscule, ran towards the control panel. He climbed up the wires which were big to him due to his very small size and climbed into the machine. He connected, de-connected, and broke several things inside. Minuscule: There goes the Melta A-B-1 core wire! He then kicked the buzzer into the air and jumped out of the machine. Romatron: NO! IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! Just then, Dan punched him down and Minuscule transformed back into Mig. Mig: Welp, he is officially an ultimate faliure. Just then, the control panel began sparking and shaking and then it glowed brightly. It exploded red and white energy and matter in the air and the top half of the mountain exploded open. Clepron: Annnnd you are too now Mig. Mig: Oh hush up. '----------(End Flashback)----------' Romatron: He may have foiled my plans in the past...but now...HE WILL BE THE ONE WHO'S PLANS ARE FOILED! He began running to the entrance way to Under City's plumbers headquarters but tripped and dropped the buzzer on the ground. Just then, a car zoomed by and ran it over. Romatron: NOOOO!!! NO NO NO NO NOOO!! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NO! A little bit away, Mig was shown walking across the street and he could hear Romatron's screaming words. Mig: Ugh can someone tell that random guy to hush up please? Characters *Miguel Tennyson (past and present; present cameo) *Clepron Stargo (past) *Magister Dan (past) Villains *Romatron (past and present) *Metallic Pterodactyls Aliens Used By 13-year-old Mig *Sonic Boomer *Tige-Rodent *Spiker (accidental) *Control Freak (first appearance; accidental) *Iceitope *Minuscule (first appearance; accidental; selected alien was Control Freak) Trivia *Romatron is confirmed to have faced Mig in the past. **Mig doesn't exactly remember Romatron but still does a little bit with some thought. *Control Freak (past) debuts. *Minuscule (past) debuts. *The plumbers base in the mountain is destroyed by Minuscule. *This episode is somewhat similar to that of Evil's Encore, an Omniverse episode. *According to Mig, the metallic pterodactyls took refuge somewhere near the mountain and dislike anyone or anything that goes near. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7